How Far
by Starr Knight Starr Bright
Summary: Takes place between the end of the seventh book and the epilogue. Harry and Ginny two days before her last year at Hogwarts. Kind of dirty. Just read it already. One-shot. HP/GW.


Woot. First story. Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it.

* * *

Finally, the war was over. Voldemort was dead. Hogwarts was no longer under the control of Death Eaters.

Since many people had not received a real education that year, the students were allowed three options: redo their year, pass a test and go to the next year, or if they were needed in the post-war clean up, they could skip altogether. Harry fell under the last category, and Ginny, although she wanted to help, fell under the second category. Tomorrow, she would be leaving the flat she had lived in with Harry over the summer, and she would go home to her family so they could take her back to Hogwarts.

Harry had been planning on this all week. He and Ginny had grown very close in their time together in his flat, and although they had never gone all the way, they had both shown interest in eventually going there, probably when Ginny graduated.

However, Harry wanted to speed up the process. He remembered how Ginny had kissed him so that he wouldn't forget her on his journey. Unnecessary, but he hadn't planned to complain…until Ron walked in. But this time, no one would be there to interrupt. He found some bath bubbles, in a scent similar (but not identical) to Ginny's perfume.

Harry checked the clock, and he had fifteen minutes. Harry turned nearly all the lights out, except in the bathroom where he was working. He put the plug into the tub, and turned on the water.

Living in the Dursley's residence most of his life, he had never been allowed to take hot showers, and so now he couldn't handle bathing in even lukewarm water. Thus, he filled the tub with cold water.

After making sure the water was cold enough, he scattered a trail of rose petals to the bathroom, and then sprinkled the rest around the tile. Ginny would love it, he was sure. She was due home in only a few minutes, and had agreed to come home alone. Harry wondered how much of this she had figured out. The door opened, and he sat on the bathtub, closing the door. He removed his shirt.

"Harry? I'm home! Oh!" Ginny must have noticed the roses, obviously. She set her stuff down and followed the roses into the bathroom.

"Harry!" she gasped. "This is so nice."

"D-do you like it? It's OK?" Harry asked. _No, you have to be more confident. Merlin, now she won't want to-_

"It's wonderful and romantic…" Ginny smiled. She removed her white shirt and black skirt, part of her uniform from her summer job. Her bra and panties matched, a silky scarlet. Harry moaned and licked his lips. She sat next to him, and let him remove her bra. Ginny's breasts burst out of their confines, and Harry held them happily. "Harry…thank you."

In a step of bravery, Harry started to undo Ginny's underwear with only one hand. She giggled, and allowed Harry to continue. He felt relieved, having been worried of the opposite outcome. Ginny turned towards Harry and began to undress him.

Harry felt like he was out of the frying pan and into the fire. What if she didn't like him? He was too far now to be OK with rejection.

Luckily, his fears were unfounded. Ginny grinned as she removed his clothes, and kissed him when she was finished.

"What exactly did you have in mind, Harry?" she asked.

"Um…" Harry turned red. "I…" how could he have not planned out that, too? He had figured Ginny and he would just figure it out as they went long. And now he was blushing! Could it get any worse?

"OK." Ginny nodded, understanding that he had not planed that part. She was at first disappointed, but then again, Harry had planned to be flexible to what she wanted, so that was good. "That's fine." She got on her knees, about eye level with Harry's penis, and took it in her mouth.

"Ginny…" Harry groaned. "I…kind of hoped we would be in the bath." He admitted. "Oh…oh Merlin…Ginny." He shut his yes tight.

"Well, are you OK if we do it twice?" Ginny asked.

"Oh Merlin, whatever you want Ginny." Harry held her up to his erection, and he came in her mouth. She swallowed him, and they got into the tub.

"Oh! Harry, the water is so cold!" Ginny complained. And it was. The water was practically ice. Ginny shivered, and stood up in the tub. "I'm sorry…do you know how to warm water? I can't remember the charm offhand…"

Harry cursed under his breath. "Um…Ginny, body heat…" he suggested.

"Harry, the water is just too cold…why don't we continue this in the bedroom?" Ginny suggested, smiling.

"Sure." Harry dried himself off on a towel, and followed Ginny to her room.

FIN

Thanks for reading! Please review to tell me how much it did or didn't suck.


End file.
